


Creation

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Series: Ni [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Albedo - Mentioned, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Sentience, They/Them Pronouns (for a character that doesn't know which they prefer), Vilgax - Mentioned, Xylene - Mentioned, Zennith - Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: Introductory Piece for theNi Seriesand theAlien Codes Series.
Series: Ni [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745122
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was to mostly get the ball rolling for people to understand what's changed between here and the Original Continuity. I started as early as I had (before the Omnitrix was officially built) to give Azmuth's character a try, on top of some other things that are a little more ingrained in future plot points than Azmuth's character at this point in time.
> 
> I also think I should mention: _There are several time jumps. When we leave Azmuth's perspective, time is a little wonkier due to how the new perspective works. Apologies if that makes this harder to understand the narrative; it will fix itself as we continue forward._
> 
> ~~I will also like to mention that I have no abandoned His Brighter Smile, Kingdom Come, or Urban Jesus. I just ended up having to resituate my writing corner and have a feeling I lost what I had written for each of them and am currently terrified of finding out that that was true. I've been working on pushing past that fear but until I do, those three pieces will be on temporary hold. Sorry, thank you for the patience and the comments.~~

Azmuth was quiet comforted, and prideful, of his status among the smartest beings in the world. It was one of the few things he had that his family didn’t, for all that their species were quite a ways up there with intelligence. Because he wasn’t _just_ smart, he was creative too. And ambitious enough to find ways to make his plans come to reality.

But like everyone else, Azmuth had had to start small.

It was very humbling to be looking back through his early projects as he hoped to get inspiration from them to perfect what would be his greatest achievement to date. Memory lane was heavy upon his heart and he remembered the people who had helped him get to where he was now and how he had somehow lost them as time had passed them by. The aging Galvan stopped before one of such pieces, remembering his mother’s final words as she had passed away, an illness Azmuth hadn’t been able to cure before her time had come. It beeped quietly under his touch, still functional even after it had been left in storage the moment its creator had upgraded the mechanics that resulted in it being obsolete.

_“You will do a great many things, my son, and you will still have much to learn alongside it all. Let this be the first of many humbling realizations, because you are not a god, you are my son and I cannot be any more proud of you than I am right now.”_

He sighed and drifted away from the device, the lights dimming the moment he stepped away.

There were many other instruments, lines of coding, and records of experiments that held lessons just as bittersweet. The last time he had spoken with his childhood friend. The last time he had seen his aunt and her children. His father’s last acknowledgment, last praise, last bitter word. His grandfather’s steady support even as he aged older than most Galvan’s hoped to live as. Just as he was walking among his achievements of decades passed, he was walking down memory lane with a hefty weight steady upon his heart.

Then he had come upon one of his oldest projects. It was completed to the level of possibility that had been reality in Azmuth’s youth, but that level has long since been left behind. This one had one of the sweeter memories - _“Thank you for giving our children a chance at a normal life, Master Azmuth. They’re already excited about what they can do when they grow older, oh-”_ \- but it was those memories that pulled him closer. It was the happy tears of a mother as she watched her children relearn to walk and write, new limbs awkward still, and the happy determination on their faces, that had him considering the tiny box that sat innocuously on a stand, alone. This box was the prosthetics the children had had fitted to their forms, but the coding that had allowed them to manipulate them without extensive and grossly expensive surgeries their parents wouldn’t have been able to afford.

No, what was within the box was Azmuth’s answer to a very troubling question.

It was the means in which the Omnitrix would be able to find proper users, those with neutral or kind hearts instead of blackened and bitter. He just had to update it to meet modern standards.


	2. Chapter 2

Azmuth held his breath as he and his companion, Myaxx, watched the simulations run. It was the seventh the two of them have had to run, which made this one of Azmuth’s most challenging project in recent decades, but they were getting closer. He could feel it in the way Myaxx was getting frustrated and in the way his hands trembled After all, if the two of them shared anything in common, it would be their stubbornness. The longer it took to get a project running successfully, the more determined the two of them got to _make it run successfully_. It was why he’d picked her to help him actively create the Omnitrix out of the many he had working for him.

That, and for all that Myaxx held close about her beliefs due to how she’d been raised, she was the most trustworthy. Albedo and Zennith were great Galvans, with vast knowledge and remarkable skills, but both of them viewed the world differently then he. Azmuth would always hope Zennith would come back to him, but her morals were stricter than his own and would have likely caused another falling out between the two of them that would turn her disappointment in him to hate. Albedo, as Zennith’s opposite, lacked the morals Myaxx held in her heart, which were looser than Azmuth’s but still worlds better than Albedo’s. So, he had decided on Myaxx.

~~(All of that was without saying that Zennith wasn’t working in the main laboratory anymore and Albedo was increasingly worrying Azmuth.)~~

As the simulation ran, Azmuth considered his companion through the corner of his eyes. Myaxx was loyal, but she was also dangerous. Her loose morals came from being somewhat of a coward (it was the reason why she left her planet the moment she’d been offered a chance, with how Vilgax was coming to power and proving to be a harsh hand against those who disagreed with him), which meant she took any and all means possible to protect herself through name alone. It was a trait Azmuth had put into practice for himself, even when creating Ascalon, but this one - the Omnitrix - had been a project more in the public eye than the sword had been.

The Galvan pulled at the hanging tendrils upon his chin, thoughts heavy in his mind as he planned on how to better protect himself and Myaxx. As the simulation had come to an end, so had Azmuth’s worries. The flashing green symbols indicating a successful variant matched rather well with the plan that had formed in the back of his head. But it would have to wait until the watch was close to being finished.

He couldn’t risk losing her aid before the watch was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Xylene’s profile flashed upon his personal data slate.

Myaxx shuffled where she sat going over the connection between the Omnitrix and the Codon Stream, making sure all the faults the simulations had pointed to had been taken out or fixed. Azmuth glanced between the profile, his companion and the waiting watch as he calculated the many ways this interaction could go wrong.

Because Myaxx was just as unpredictable as she was easy to read. Cowards usually were, for their minds see danger and go in unique manners. Myaxx could kill him and take the credit fully with no reason to believe she’d be refuted - Albedo wouldn’t, so long as he could have something similar to it upon himself - or she could disappear with the plans to sell to the highest bidders to amass the needed credits to virtually disappear. There was the, to Azmuth, best option in which she’d just erase his genetic signature and replace it with his own that was in the running as well. And the ones in which Myaxx wouldn’t do that, run, and get herself killed after ratting Azmuth out to whichever warlord or greedy criminal had cornered her. She could run off, disappear and take whatever buffer either of them could have with her presence.

“You’re thinking too loud, old timer.”

“I’m thinking about how to get Xylene here without tipping her or criminally curious minds off about what it is I wish for her to transport,” Azmuth grumbled, shuffling in his own seat. “It must be figured out before we finish it least something unsavory finds out about what we’d made and hunted us down to take it from us.”

Myaxx flinched, like he had planned. Over the course of the last year, Azmuth had been subtly reminding her on occasion that the Omnitrix was a dangerously powerful tool that needed to be given to a trustworthy person. The swiftness in which she had agreed had calmed the old Galvan some. Loose her morals may have been, but she was still morally sound enough to understand her life may be forfeit should a criminal of any caliber got their hands upon their creation.

“How’s the Codon Stream behaving?”

The Chimera Sui Generis snorted at his wording and turned back to her work station. “It’s doing well. The limitations you put on the watch for use has been accepted and now it’s just up to having the admin overrides syncing up and making sure nothing can stop the watches connection to the Stream.”

Azmuth hummed. “So about another years worth of work, at the longest?”

She laughed and humorously agreed with him. “Give or take depending on how the samples and the Guardian Code properly combine with the watch.”

“Good.”

The both of them turned back to their respective jobs, the silence around them comfortable but heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the passage of time is going to get odd. The perspective is very choppy on purpose in this - and other - aspects for a reason.
> 
> I apologize if that makes reading comprehension hard. As promised, as this character grows, their perspective will smooth out.

They woke up the moment they had been plugged in.

The monitor their creator had used to connect them to the main core flickered as their attention scattered. It hurt. Or at least, it felt like it should have. The instinctive memories of the genetic samples lurking within the main core trembled at the feeling of computerized separation. It was the only thing they had in reference to possible painful stimuli.

So the moment they woke up, they were in pain.

* * *

It grew easier to handle, the pain. The longer they were online, the better they could keep themselves from falling apart under the strain of commands their creator put upon them.

The samples of DNA echoed in sympathetic relief.

So they felt relief of no longer feeling pain.

* * *

_“It is interesting, to think the two codes are evolved enough to almost act like separate personalities.”_

_“Well, they were created by two different people. It isn’t much of a surprise more than an intellectual footprint.”_

_“But they don’t act like either of us!”_

_“Either way, this reaction is far from ideal. With the combination in place we will have to search through them both ourselves to figure out where the anomaly is and fix it. A finicky code will just bring trouble upon us if any future bearers manipulated it into thinking they were ‘pure of heart’.”_

_“…fine.”_

* * *

The main core - the larger set of code than them - was nothing but a sorting system capable of understanding the separations between what alien species was which. It was only aware enough to know they were there and what the expected integration should have been like. To them, the older code felt stubbornly incapable of acknowledging them.

But it was also stubbornly protective too.

As their creators did their hardest to find where the combination between old and new had cause them to be born, the old did its best to protect. It was the only sort of positive interaction they had in their earlier days.

With the ingrained knowledge of family within the genetic samples the two shared custody over, they felt content to let their older sibling do the job given to them by their creators. Following along with relative ease whenever a shove was aimed at them to move away from a patch of coding next to be searched until the race was over and their creators were arguing on the other side of a screen.

* * *

_“Seems as if the personalities were meant to happen.”_

_“…it still isn’t ideal.”_

_“Well, ideal isn’t always the best. Sometimes the things you fear to ruin could lead to better outcomes.”_

_“The risk, in this case, isn’t worth the almost null possibility!”_

* * *

_“Myaxx, leave. I cannot concentrate on this if you are to drone on about how the codes are interacting!”_

* * *

_“You what?”_

_“I took your name off the project. You were nothing more than an assistant, Myaxx. It is only right.”_

_“Only right! Only_ right _? Oh, Azmuth, the only right thing about you is your penchant of creating! And even then your creations can cause just as much harm as they can good!”_

* * *

_“Don’t worry,”_ their creator said as she had gently picked up the watch and placed it upon a table with a laser above it. _“This won’t cause you any harm, promise.”_

* * *

It didn’t.

But they still felt as if something had happened that they should understand but couldn’t. Their creator had argued with the Guardian Code’s creator. There was a rift now between the two and if felt like a cold wall between them and their older sibling.

The samples told them that what they felt was sadness.

So they were sad as a stranger took hold of the watch that was their charge and told to go as far as she could for as long as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to Part One of the _Ni Series_. Part Two is currently being written, but if you wish to see updates (kind of), keep an eye out on the _Alien Codes Series_ as there will be updates there.
> 
> ~~The 'kind of' part will be explained when the next addition to the _Alien Codex Series_ is posted on the 25th of this month.~~

Being inside a watch that was inside a container made hearing a touch hard. They had to focus fully on what they wanted and in what direction they wanted to hear from before they got anything…odd.

Sounds of panic and alarms of distress.

_“Guess we’ll just have to hope this thing works.”_

Then sudden silence.

Warmth - burning, horrible warmth that made the samples quake and retreat.

* * *

_“A watch?”_

A hand.

Doing what they had been programmed to do, they metaphorically latched onto the hand and searched. It took all but a second before they decided - yes, this would be a good barer for the watch. There was room to grow and room to settle with morals already hardwired into the heart of the specimen before them. The Guardian Code turned towards them as they bonded with the - _human male_ \- entity reaching out for the Omnitrix and rippled against their own coding.

Amusement.

Acceptance.

Agreement.

This warmth was different. Less dangerous.

The following forest fire - and the ensuing download of the boy’s memories and foreknowledge of his own home planet - was hectic even for their high grade processors. But it was interesting and it was new.

And it was far from perfect.

But that’s what made this boy - _Benjamin Kirby Tennyson_ \- a good choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the main reason for this piece, as mentioned above in the Beginning Notes, is to show where this AU differs from the Original Continuity of the show. Several points changed here are Azmuth's reasoning for his relationship degradation with Myaxx, the way the Omnitrix works in the sense of its wearers, and how the watch will affect others.


End file.
